A Walk to Remember
by hunnyfresh
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy is the signature cool kid bad boy heading down the wrong path. Clare Edwards is the reverend's daughter, quiet but knows exactly who she is. Can two completely different personalities come together to form something beautiful?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: This is my first fan fic, so feel free to bash it. First off, this story is an Eli/Clare fic based on the plot of the amazing movie A Walk to Remember. I watched it the other day and thought Clare and Eli fit perfectly with the couple. The characters will be slightly OOC. I want to at least attempt to have them stay true to themselves. I'm sorry if I fail terribly. Another sidenote: Adam is not an FTM, and Eli and Fitz are friends, for now. I hope you enjoy. Reviews would also be excellent.**

Loud, rowdy music boomed out of Adam's 4x4 SUV. He parked his car beside Fitz and Bianca's who were making out in the front. Adam banged on their passenger side window, laughing and jarring them out of the kiss.

It was just about ten at night. The group had congregated at the old factory which had a dark, polluted lake at the rear. It was time for another "initiation" of sorts.

"Where is he?" Jenna asked stepping out of Adam's car.

Fitz stepped out, yanking Bianca to him and pulling her into another sloppy kiss. "Hey don't worry. Eli'll show. It was his idea."

"You boys are so stupid," Bianca said pushing away from Fitz, who in turn trapped her against the car.

Seconds later, Dead Hand blared from a vintage Hearse pulling up right next to the murky water of the old city factory. Stepping out of the car, Eli was decked out in black: black-washed skinny jeans, one of his many black Dead Hand shirts, and a black blazer. He smirked looking up at the twenty foot wooden tower that teens have been jumping off of for years. The questionably unstable structure led right out to the murky water.

"Eli! Bro, where you been?" Fitz disentangled himself from Bianca to man-hug Eli. Jenna smiled flirtatiously at him trying to regain his affection after their two-month break up.

"Brought some provisions," Eli smirked holding up a six-pack and tossed one to Fitz. "Where is he?"

"Maybe he pussied out," Adam laughed chugging a beer and clasping hands with Eli.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Jenna complained, "I want to go back to the dance."

"Hey!" Fitz yelled at her. He was always the hot-headed one. "If you want to go, take your ass there."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

Moments later, a minivan pulled up behind the pack of cars. Fitz was the first to notice and bursted out laughing. "Bro, check out his ride!"

The group joined in on the laughter, chugging their beers.

"Hey," Dave stepped out the van with his hands stuffed into his jacket pocket and his hat askew.

"Nice car," Adam commented sarcastically.

"Hey, listen," Fitz made his way over to Dave. "When I say be here at ten, I mean ten. Got it?"

Fitz pretended to advance hoping to make Dave flinch. He didn't. It wasn't Fitz's approval he needed. It was the boy who was cooler than Fitz. Cooler than anybody at Degrassi.

Eli smirked and draped his arm over Dave like a friend, "You nervous?"

"Uh, naw man."

"Good, cause if you wanna be one of us, you gotta make the jump," Eli pointed to the tower. A small piece of rotten wood broke apart from the landing and fell with a nice plop into the black water.

Dave audibly gulped, though he tried hard not to show it. Eli tossed Adam his empty beer can and released Dave. He walked towards the structure removing his shirt. "You coming?"

"Man, look at him," Fitz laughed. "He's scared."

Dave shook his head at Fitz and started stripping into his boxers.

"Left your tighty-whiteys at home today?" Adam laughed earning himself a fist pound from Fitz who had taken up sucking on Bianca's neck.

"Careful, Eli!" Jenna called after him.

Eli and Dave began their climb up the wobbily ladder and soon enough, they were twenty feet away from their location and the dark abyss of the lake.

"You, uh, you sure this is safe?" Dave asked nervously.

"Nope."

Dave peered down again.

"But we've all done it. 'Less you want to back out?"

Dave shook his head. "No, I want this."

"Come on Dave! Don't you want to be one of us?" Fitz heckled. The girls cheered them on and hollered.

Eli smirked grabbing the railing for stability. "On three. One, two, three!"

Dave leaped. Eli didn't. He and the rest of his posse were busy holding their sides laughing as Dave's body submerged into the dark water.

But two minutes into their hysterical joke, they realized something. Dave didn't come up.

Their laughter began to dwindle, and Jenna's shaky concern sliced through the sound of calm water. "E-Eli? Eli, where is he?"

"Shit! He's dead!" Bianca held her head frantic. "Fuck! What do we do?"

Suddenly, Dave's body floated face down. His dark skin almost blended into the dark of the water. Eli acted quickly as he scaled down the ladder at lightning speed. Adam was trying to drag Dave back using a long stick.

Jenna started to cry out of fear. "Oh my god! What do we do?"

Fitz grabbed her by the arms giving her a shake, "Just shut up for a second!"

"Hey!" a small light from the other side of the lake blinked. A security guard was trying to make sense of the situation though the distance of the lake proved it difficult. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh fuck." Fitz and Bianca sprinted to their car and booked it out of there. The security guard was mumbling something into his walkie-talkie about the police.

"Shit!" Eli cursed as he dove into the water. He wrapped an arm around Dave's neck. "Fuck, there was a pipe in here!"

He swam with Dave to the shore, handing the unconscious boy to Adam. Adam dragged Dave out of the water, his forehead busted open and bloody from the damage the pipe had caused. His eyes were glassy and unaware. Adam released him giving Jenna a shove to the direction of his SUV before following her. "Go! Come on Eli, let's go!"

Eli pulled himself out of the water and tried to revive Dave. Dave's eyes looked blankly back when the police sirens blared.

"Fuck." Eli didn't have time for this. He grabbed his clothes and sprinted to his hearse, leaving Dave on the shore.

He fishtailed out of the lot when police tried to corner him in. He knew Morty couldn't handle the speed, but he had to get out of there fast. The police were directly behind him, but Eli had no intention of stopping. A police car was right beside him, but he pushed his hearse to as fast as it could go. The police car forced him to swerve losing control of the hearse and hitting water jug barricades. Eli hit his head on the steering wheel creating a small gash. The stupid air bags didn't deploy! His left arm was sore and his right leg felt messed up. Not to mention the damage that poor Morty suffered. He let his head lean back against the head rest when an officer came to his window, shining a menacing bright light in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or A Walk to Remember.**

**A/N: I didn't put a disclaimer up in the last chapter, but I didn't own Degrassi or a Walk to Remember then either. Also, thank you to for all the positive reviews and many story favourites and alerts. It's really wicked of you guys!**

* * *

The Sunday morning following the incident, Cece sighed hearing Eli thump slowly down the stairs. He quietly limped into the kitchen with a large patch in the middle of his forehead. She gave him a stern look standing from her seat to place her dishes in the sink, attempting a silent treatment.

Eli sat, avoiding eye contact. He had been in trouble before, but not like this. He began twirling a fork between his fingers before he broke the uncomfortable silence with a small cough. "Mom? My leg kinda hurts, I don't really feel like going anywhere."

Cece sighed again finally facing her son. "Maybe we should call your dad."

"No." His answer final.

"Eli."

"I'm not talking to him."

She walked back to her vacant seat and took his hand in hers. "Baby boy, this has to stop between you and him. Look at you. You need a father."

He pulled his hand back not responding and just continued twirling the fork

* * *

"Let us be thankful today of the young life that was saved by our Lord," Reverend Randal Edwards began, "and let us pray for the lives of the others involved who are clearly not on the path of righteousness."

Eli wasn't looking or really paying attention to the sermon, but he could feel the reverend's eyes bear into his soul. Not only was his dark clothing a huge stand-out from the soft pastel colours the rest of the congregation wore, but the giant patch on his forehead clearly said I was there when Dave almost died. He couldn't wait for the mass to end. He only came because Cece forced him to every Sunday. It wasn't easy being an atheist in this town. God, he couldn't wait until he left this town. Everyone knew too much about everyone.

The reverend nodded to the choir as a soft tempo piano beat began playing, and the choir rose to sing:

_Let the light from the lighthouse_

_Let it shine on me _

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_If the light from the lighthouse_

_Would shine, would shine, would shine on me_

Eli kept looking everywhere but the choir and didn't bother to cover his mouth when he let out an obnoxious yawn. Cece gave him a stern look that Eli just smirked at. He made eye contact with Jenna who was sitting adjacent to him in the next row. She smiled and rolled her eyes at the choir, clearly bored of them as well.

Eli gave her a small grin before finally looking up towards the choir. He did a double take when he saw Clare Edwards, the reverend's daughter. She stood in the front row of the middle of the choir in a perfectly pure white robe. Her pale complexion and the light shining from the stained glass window above her made her look heaven-sent. Eli smirked. Of course Saint Clare looks so perfect.

Sure he had seen her before, hell he grew up with her, but at this moment, she had seem to be looking at him, if for only a split second, before her mouth opened and an angelic voice came out of it:

_Here is my thought, this is my plea_

_Lord let your holy light shine on me_

_I wonder will you, hear my prayer?_

_I know I'm not worthy, but I need your help._

Eli became entranced by her voice, and it took a great deal of strength to blink and look away. He shifted uncomfortably in the pew waiting for the mass to end. Jenna gave him a look of concern. He didn't want to have to deal with Jenna now. He glanced up when he felt Clare's eyes on him again as she continued to sing:

_Lord, shine your light. Shine it this way_

_Shine it so I can see which way to take _

_My faith is in you, to bring me through_

_I have one question_

She looked away from Eli, shrugging a loose auburn curl out of her eyes as the rest of the choir continued. Eli took one final look at her before he resumed counting the minutes until the end of mass.

* * *

Monday morning, Eli and his friends were gathered on the steps of Degrassi revelling in Eli's evasion of the law.

"I can't believe you were in jail," Jenna cooed.

"Man, what you tell them?" Adam asked playing with Eli's crutches.

Eli shrugged non-chalantly. "You know me, told them I felt like spoiling Morty for the night by taking him out, found Dave, got a little spooked when the cops came and hit it."

"You are the man!" Fitz fist pounded Eli as the boys laughed.

In the midst of the boys' laughter, Bianca snorted head-nodding towards Clare who was walking towards the entrance. "What's wrong with her? She's been wearing that since the ninth grade."

Clare was dressed in Degrassi's old uniform. In their freshman year, the school decided to forego the uniforms allowing the students to dress casually. For the four years Clare had attended Degrassi, she was the only student who opted to wear the long, beige skirt and polo. Today, however, she sported a light brown knitted sweater over the polo, the same sweater she wore every time there was a light breeze in the weather.

"Nice sweater," Jenna said in the sweetest voice, but every word dripped with sarcasm.

Clare stopped and looked up from her feet. Her baby blue eyes sparkled, and she answered, "Thank you."

Before she was out of ears' length, the entire group burst out into a fit of laughter, mocking her clothes and her response.

Ms. Oh came to interrupt their fun when she crooked a finger towards Eli. "Mr. Simpson wants to see you."

* * *

One bottle. Two bottles. Five bottles. Eli leaned back casually in the chair in front of Simpson's desk bobbing to music in his head as Simpson placed a sixth bottle on his desk. Eli tapped his knees to the drum beat of 'Paisley Jacket'.

"Eli," Simpson waved a hand in front of Eli to get his attention. "These were found on school property at the dance, and one of the students pinned you drinking them. You know the policy of underage drinking, especially on school grounds."

Eli nodded along, "I do, Mr. Simpson, but clearly whoever left those bottles there doesn't know it."

Mr. Simpson waved off his comment. "Lucky for you Dave Turner isn't talking, and the owners of the factory aren't pressing trespassing charges."

"Awesome, can I go?" He lifted himself up to leave, but Simpson motioned him to sit back down. Eli scowled.

"I told them I'd arrange an appropriate punishment," Mr. Simpson said.

Eli smirked. "What, are you gonna expel me?"

Mr. Simpson had a small smile on his face. "Not today."

Eli rolled his eyes getting restless.

"You will attend your regular classes, help our custodial staff after school-"

"For pay."

"For the satisfaction it brings. You will tutor other students on Saturday mornings – I'll even be nice and let you choose the subject – and finally you will participate in our school's drama club."

"The spring play?" Eli asked outrage. "Hell, no!"

Mr. Simpson threw Eli a smirk of his own. He shrugged and leaned forward to Eli. "It's time for you to turn around, Eli. Experience new things, hang out with other people."

Eli scoffed, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. He got a hand on the doorknob when he heard Simpson say one final thing.

"Don't blow it, Eli."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or A Walk to Remember.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my computer got a virus =( Amyway, I hope this chapter is up to par. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

Eli scowled as he chipped the black nail polish off his fingernails sitting in a desk on a Saturday morning. Not only did he have to tutor some stupid kid, but he had to do it on a Saturday? This was ridiculous.

It took a cup of cold water over his head, courtesy of Cece to get him out of bed at 8 a.m that morning. Normally he would have rolled over and fallen back asleep if Cece hadn't returned with a bigger cup of ice water.

He noticed Clare who was helping her student write an English paper. Of course Saint Clare would be here. He noticed the book they were reading which was Chuck Palahniuk, and he grinned inwardly. He would never admit it, but English was his secret shame.

Ms. Oh, the coordinator of the tutoring program, tapped the desk in front of Eli to get his attention. "Mr. Goldsworthy, you were very vocal about choosing music as your subject, so here is your student eager to learn from you. Meet Wesley Betenkamp."

A small, pale freshman with curly hair and glasses smiled timidly. Eli just smiled curtly at Ms. Oh acknowledging Wesley's presence. He took one look at Wesley and scowled. Couldn't he at least have gotten a cooler kid?

"Hi," Wesley said timidly. He awkwardly stood with a guitar case in his hand.

Eli leaned back, not in the mood to teach. He knew how to play, he just didn't want to. This kid's a geek, he thought. He can learn by instruction.

"Open up that bad boy. Let's get started."

"Oh, uhm okay," Wesley fumbled with the clasps before strapping on his acoustic guitar over his shoulder. "Aren't you getting yours out?"

Eli smirked. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Wesley looked confused. Eli just chuckled, putting his feet up on the desk and rocked on the hind legs of his chair. "All right, put your fingers on the g-chord and strum."

Wesley looked down at his guitar and put his fingers somewhere randomly on the neck and strummed. It was not a pleasant sound.

Eli winced. "What are doing? I said g-chord."

Wesley blushed a deep red. "Sorry."

He put his fingers on the proper chord and strummed, but it still sounded awkward. Eli winced again and said, "Okay, stop. Stop. Geez, I thought you were smart."

Wesley continued blushing, but he got defensive. "I am. Being smart has nothing to do with your musical capability."

"Perhaps, but doesn't being smart mean you can listen and follow instructions?" Eli smirked daring him to respond.

Wesley blushed, a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He packed up his guitar and stood up angrily. "Whatever."

Eli leaned back again. Job well done.

Ms. Oh tugged Eli's feet off the desk and looked at him in disapproval. His smirk faded.

* * *

Eli blasted Dead Hand on his ipod on the bus ride home so that no one would sit near or talk to him. He could see Clare a couple rows ahead glancing back at him with a bible in her hand.

He made eye contact with her for a second before focusing his attention on the buildings and stores outside. He was still staring out the window when he felt the seat beside him shift. He glanced at Clare who had moved to sit next to him but just glanced back out the window again.

"Hey, I saw you in there with Wesley," she began confidently. "It's tough the first time, but it also helps if you befriend the student a little."

He smirked and answered her, still staring out the window. "What, like this little transaction between us?"

She smiled lightly and spoke again, "So are you going to visit Dave Turner in the hospital? They've moved him out of the ICU."

He ripped off his headphones leaving them to rest on his neck and turned to look at her. His annoyance simmered for a split second when his attention was caught on her big bright baby blues. She blinked and fidgeted with her bible, and the distraction alone was enough to make him annoyed again. "Is this your idea of small talk? 'Cause you suck at it."

"No," she smiled almost sadly. "I thought someone should talk to you since everyone else is ignoring you."

He smirked and laughed once. "They're ignoring me? Me?"

"Popularity is an opinion."

"Does it teach you that in your little book?" He scoffed replacing his headphones.

Clare silenced looking down at her worn out bible. "Don't pretend you know me, Eli. You don't know the first thing about me."

He grinned looking at her again. "Oh but I do, Clare. But I do. See, you're Clare Edwards. Saint Clare. We've gone to the same school since the first grade. You go to church every Sunday, and annoying, so do I. You have exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. And oh yeah, for fun, you like to tutor on the weekends. How's that for knowing you?"

"Predictable," she answered simple. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

When he didn't answer, she sighed, "Well, if you ever need a friend."

She let her sentence drag on before she got up to sit back in her original seat. Eli secretly watched her. She moved her curls out of her face before stilling for an instant. She looked back at Eli, and he got caught in her eyes again. He blinked then looked out the window.

* * *

**A/N: I know Eli kind of sounds like a jerk, but he will get better with a little help from the owner of those baby blues. Don't forget to review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or A Walk to Remember.**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and put this story on alert or favourited it. It really means a lot to me. =)

* * *

**

Adam was clutching his sides laughing. In fact, he had been for the last three minutes. He managed to take a deep breathe, laugh a little some more, and was finally able to speak before wiping a laughing tear from his eye. "Oh God, that was good. Wait, wait, tell me again."

Eli rolled his eyes still fuming. He couldn't even believe it either. "I'm playing Romeo in the school play, okay? Are you done laughing?"

A new wave of laughter came over Adam. Eli growled and tossed his shoe at him. "Dude! Enough."

Adam sat up still trying to contain his laughter. "This is probably the best thing I have heard in a while. Thanks man. But hey, at least you'll get to lock lips with Fiona Coyne. Damn, she's hot."

Eli grimaced, "She's in New York."

"Then who's going to play your lovely leading lady?"

"Clare Edwards." He answered with surprisingly little venom and disinterest. Of course he didn't want to act, but when Declan laughed out loud when Ms. Dawes announced that Eli was going to be cast in the role of Romeo, he was determined to show that city-slicker preppy boy exactly what Eli Goldsworthy could do.

Adam burst into a new fit of laughter, pulling out his phone. "Shit, I gotta tell Fitz. _That_ was the best thing I've ever heard."

"Adam! Seriously man, I need your help."

"You're not practising your lip-locking skills with me."

Eli smirked, "Trust me, that's not what I'm worried about. Help me run lines, I got three weeks to learn all this Shakespeare crap."

"Eli, you couldn't pull this off if you had three months man."

Eli sat down on his front steps sighing. Adam was right. It'd take a miracle for him to actually pull this off. His face reddened as he imagined messing up in front of the entire school. There goes his reputation.

Adam noticed Eli's solemn silence and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you got it man. And I'll be there opening night, front row. With tomatoes."

Eli smirked and the two boys proceeded to do the handshake they created from when they were kids.

* * *

A week after the announcement of the roles, Eli threw down his script in frustration while sitting in study hall and got a stern loud shush from the teacher supervisor. He was the only cast member who needed to read directly off their script. Everyone else had a majority of their lines memorized. Shakespeare was a genius, but damn him and his iambic pentameter rhymes that made no sense.

He let his head bang down on the table staring out the plexi-glass walls. Maybe they would shatter and he would get too badly injured that he didn't have to be in the play. It was times like these he wished the car crash did more damage than it did.

He was ready to tell Ms. Dawes to call it quits when he spotted the one and only Clare Edwards walking the hallways in the unnecessary school uniform looking at her feet as she walked. He only really ever talked to her at rehearsals. He sighed, picked up his book bag and pocketed his script and walked over to the quiet girl.

"Clare!" He called as she passed the study hall entrance. He got another loud shush.

Clare turned looking up at him in surprise. "Eli?"

"Hey, how are you doing?"

She gave a smirk of her own before turning away from him and continued walking. "Since when do you care how I'm doing?"

He sped up getting ahead of her and making her face him. She seemed surprise by his persistence and his nervousness. "Listen, I need your help."

She raised an eyebrow, moving a curly lock out of her eyes. "Eli Goldsworthy needs my help?"

He sighed but nodded.

She pushed past him and said, "Okay, I'll pray for you."

He looked confused by her response and took two steps to overtake her. "No, I was wondering if you wanted to run lines with me. After all we are soul mates in the play, right?"

"Actually, 'star-crossed' and you only want my help because you're afraid you'll make a fool out of yourself in front of the entire school." She smirked and giggled when she remembered him stuttering during Romeo's soliloquy. "Which you probably will."

He smirked at her sass and was highly amused by it. "No, seriously I am doing this for Declan. That boy needs a proper Romeo and who better than me to make the ladies swoon?"

Clare rolled her eyes pushing past him again. "Can you be more arrogant?"

"Absolutely."

He caught up with her again but held her arms so she wouldn't leave again. He looked genuine and gazed deep into her eyes. "Please?"

The sincerity in his voice was new. It bewildered both of them. She never broke eye contact but answered with a soft, "Okay."

He released her and smiled a genuine smile. She continued talking, "But you have to promise you won't fall in love with me."

Eli held back a chuckle. Was she serious? The stern look on her face confirmed his answer. He hid his laughter and answered, "Believe me. I promise."

She nodded and adjusted her bag. "Meet me at my house after school."

And with that Clare Edwards left Eli Goldsworthy standing in the middle of the hallway as the period ended.

* * *

"He is not coming over." The finality in Reverend Randal's voice was evident.

"Daddy, it's just to run lines." Clare was rinsing some vegetables that would be used for dinner that night.

"That boy is bad news, Clare." He took off his reading glasses to get a better look at his daughter. "I don't want you hanging around boys like him."

She grew quiet for a little bit, the only sound was the sound of the faucet running. "I thought we agreed that I could choose how I spent my time. God would want me to be happy, daddy."

The reverend sighed deeply. Clare didn't ask for much, but when she did, he knew that he'd give in to his daughter. He always did.

* * *

"Hi," Clare answered the door with a smile plastered on her face. She wasn't wearing her uniform anymore. Instead, the polo and khakis were replaced with a beige cardigan and a light blue sundress. Eli inhaled sharply as he looked her over. Clare was . . . cute? That was never a word he had associated with her before. But there it was.

"Hey," they lingered by the door, neither of them making the first move. "So we running lines on your porch or did you plan on practising the balcony scene first?"

She giggled and stepped back letting him in. He stepped in and spotted the reverend in a recliner reading the newspaper. Clare had quickly run upstairs to obtain her script which gave Eli time to inspect the house. The living room was decorated with many religious memorabilia from the crucifix to the angel Gabriel. He inspected a plaque with a poem engraved on it and noting Clare as the author. He was impressed enough to talk out loud, "One hell of a-"

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I would appreciate it if you refrained from cursing in my house. Thank you." Eli jumped when he heard Randal's voice and looked over at the man still sitting in his recliner.

Eli cleared his throat and attempted casual conversation, "Thanks for letting me run lines with Clare."

"I didn't." The reverend didn't even look up from his newspaper.

Clare came down and gently tugged on Eli's hand. "You ready?"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be up within the next couple of days. Don't forget to review! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, A Walk to Remember or Romeo and Juliet

* * *

**

After a week of rehearsing lines with Clare, Eli and the rest of the drama club were incredibly impressed with Eli's progress. He grinned at Clare secretly, and she smiled and blushed looking away from him. Ms. Dawes vocally applauded Eli and Clare about their chemistry onstage and insisted to hold off on the kissing scene where Romeo and Juliet meet for the first time. She insisted that scene would suffice since the chemistry was so raw and powerful.

Even with Eli's progress, he was still lacking in the complete memorization and stage presence. He kept telling himself, as long as I still have Clare, it will all be fine. So far, it had been.

One particular Wednesday night, Clare and Eli were sitting on Clare's couch watching _Baz Luhrmann's Romeo and Juliet_. It was the only version Eli could stay awake for. They had attempted other versions, but Eli insisted that cars, guns, and drugs were seriously the only way to truly understand what Shakespeare was getting at with this play.

At the start of the evening, Clare and Eli were situated at opposite ends of the couch, but after many washroom and food breaks, they had ended up sitting right next to each other. She glanced over at him and smiled. Eli caught this and gave her a look. "What?"

"43," she mumbled to herself making a mental note.

He looked utterly perplexed. "It's a list of things I want to accomplish."

"What's 43?"

She smirked at him playfully, "Befriend someone I don't like."

"Ouch, Edwards. That hurt." Eli clutched his heart in fake agony. She giggled and responded, "Well, do you like me?"

Eli bypassed the question although it still rotated in his mind. "What's number one?"

She leaned closer to him. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He shook his head and smirked. He didn't know hanging out with Clare could actually be . . .fun. Weird. Eli paused the movie right when Romeo spots Juliet for the first time and turned to face Clare. "Why do we only get one kiss?"

Clare smirked and took both their scripts and put it on her coffee table. "Did you prefer more than one? I know it must be tempting."

He grinned and continued their playful banter, "I meant for you. I see the way you look at me during rehearsals."

She attempted to hide her blush but accepted his challenge, "You must be looking in a mirror, Eli."

He was quiet for a little staring into her eyes. He'd been with her almost every day after school for the past week, but this wasn't the first time he noticed her eyes. "You have pretty eyes."

Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion and in flattery making her big blue orbs even more breathtaking. She blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

He still kept looking into her eyes when he faintly heard her mumble that they should keep practising. He took her hand in his still keeping the intense eye contact and began reciting his lines, "_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night_."

Clare blushed and licked her lips, "Uh Eli, I'm not really in that scene."

He jumped ahead a few lines and leaned in closer to her and began, "_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_."

Clare rattled her head in search for her lines and desperately tried to get into character, but it was difficult with Eli looking at her like that. She took a breath and continued the scene, "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake_."

Eli moved in closer to her, and he was surprised when she reciprocated the action, "_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take_."

His lips were right over hers. She could feel his hot breathe on her face, but she couldn't move back, didn't want to move back.

"Clare, I think it's time for Mr. Goldsworthy to go home." Randal's voice was firm and his gaze was locked on the bad boy sitting in his living room dangerously close to his little girl.

Clare immediately pulled back and stood up. Her face was flushed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Eli."

Eli nodded and waved goodbye to the Edwards family. Once in his car, he exhaled loudly. His arms still had goosebumps from where Clare unintentionally caressed. He let his head bang on the steering wheel. "Holy shit."

* * *

The next day, Eli had managed to calm himself down from the close incident with Clare the previous night. By the time he got to school and was surrounded by his friends, he was back to normal. They were gathered around his locker talking about an upcoming party when he spotted Clare down the hallway. His grin faltered as he saw she was making his way over to him. Dammit, dammit, dammit, don't come here.

"Look at Clare-Bear," Jenna laughed adjusting her short shorts and tank top, "it's like so hot, how can she wear that sweater?"

Eli wasn't entirely paying attention. He was still freaking out but managed to keep his cool demeanor when Clare had finally entered his circle of friends. Everyone gave her a look of confusion or disgust.

She smiled brightly, "Hey, Eli. So I'll see you after school?"

There was a collective stare at Eli waiting for his answer. All he did was put on a smirk and said, "In your dreams."

Bianca was the first to laugh at Clare who had a look of confusion and hurt on her face. Eli tried to make her understand with his eyes, but it was no use. She was already gone.

Eli sat in his mom's car outside Clare's house fidgeting. He wasn't sure where they stood after their little encounter that morning. After several minutes, he finally got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

Clare answered the door with a smile on her face which faltered as soon as she saw who it was. Eli opened his mouth to talk, but the door was already slammed in his face.

He cursed himself. He rang the doorbell again, "Clare open up!"

Suddenly the door opened and Clare stepped out just as quick making Eli lose a step. She shut the door behind her and crossed her arms in front of her chest in anger. "What?"

He gave a weak smile, testing the waters. "I'm good, Clare. How are you?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to make her way back inside her house.

"Wait! Clare, wait. I'm sorry, it's just that if my friends knew . . ." He let his sentence drag on as he sheepishly put his hands in his pocket.

Clare turned giving him an incredulous look, letting him know that he could continue. "I just thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone when they see how good we are in the play and stuff. It'd be a shock, you know?"

"Oh, you thought we could be secret friends?" She gave a deceiving smile which Eli fell for immediately. "Exactly, it's like you're reading my mind."

"Oh, well maybe you can read mine." Clare glared at him staying quiet. Eli looked at her dumbfounded. When he didn't say anything, she turned on her heel and slammed the door on her way in.

"Dammit!" Eli yelled kicking the air.

Reverend Randal immediately came out with a stern stance and stared down the younger boy. Eli pursed his lips mumbling an apology before driving back home.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, A Walk to Remember, Romeo and Juliet, or Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Great song)  


* * *

**

Clare was being silent towards him. Who's to say he didn't deserve it, but still, no one ignored Eli Goldsworthy. He sighed heavily as she silently walked through the door he held for her as they entered the school to begin another tutoring session. Why the hell did it bother him this much?

Eli shook his head, relieving his mind of any thoughts of anything and pulled out his guitar and began strumming the beat to _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He stopped strumming when Wesley hesitantly sat in front of him. He didn't exactly forgive Eli for humiliating him at their first encounter, but he was surprised that Eli had actually took it upon himself to bring his own guitar.

"You're really good," Wesley commented.

Eli settled his guitar in his lap and smirked. "One of my many talents."

When Wesley didn't say anything, Eli continued, "So why do you want to learn anyway? I don't really take you for the musical type."

Wesley blushed furiously. Eli grinned, "A girl? Enough said."

"Anya. She wouldn't notice me otherwise," Wesley said.

"When I'm done with you, she won't be the only girl to notice you."

Wesley grinned.

The session went by fairly smoothly with little embarrassment and surprisingly lots of laughter. So much so that Eli didn't even notice Clare softly smiling at their interaction.

The following week had been hell for Eli. He worked his ass off to get those lines memorized and the moves mastered. He even stayed late at rehearsals to get a better feel of the stage and studied his lines well into the night. However, no matter what he did or said, Clare refused to talk to him other than to do the play. They still seemed to have amazing chemistry, but the minute rehearsals were over, Clare ignored him like he had done to her since the first grade.

The day before opening night, Eli lay in his bed just thinking. Strangely enough, most of his thoughts seemed to move back to Clare. He really needed to forget about her. Clearly, she's done the same. His breathing picked up when he remembered how close he was to almost kissing those pink, full lips. He smiled to himself in anticipation just thinking about kissing Clare in the play. And no one could say anything because it was part of the play. Yeah, that was it.

He sat up when he remembered Clare talking about Dave that time on the bus. His conscious got the best of him and before he knew it, Eli was standing sheepishly in a hospital room doorway where Dave was lying in bed watching music videos.

Dave noticed Eli's presence and an immediate frown appeared on his face.

"Hey," Eli stuffed his hands in his pockets. He motioned to the TV. "Good song."

Eli stepped into the room and stood awkwardly by the side of Dave's bed.

"You need something?" Dave asked harshly.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Eli said sheepishly.

Dave motioned to the IV still attached to his arm and the cast around his leg. "I'm doing great."

Eli sighed, "I came to say I'm sorry."

"You did. Feel better now?"

Eli scowled to himself, "No."

"You know, I actually wanted to be your friend. Now I don't even know why I wanted that."

After a few moments of silence, Eli sat down and said, "I made that jump once. I thought I was a bad ass. I remember actually saying 'I meant to belly flop.'"

Dave turned to look at him, the frown slowly disappearing. "Did it hurt?"

"Like hell."

"Good."

Eli was about to curse himself for coming when he saw the smirk across Dave's face which elicited Eli's own smirk. The understanding between the two boys was mutual.

* * *

It was the opening night of the play and half the school came to see Elijah Goldsworthy either fail or see him in tights. Luckily, Eli was able to convince Ms. Dawes that his tightest pair of skinny jeans would suffice instead of actually wearing tights. Not only was half the school there, but so was half the town, and as promised, Adam was sitting in the front row already asleep. Jenna was sitting a couple of rows back snapping pictures of the entire production. His mother was front row centre, beaming, proud of her baby boy.

Eli wasn't nervous at all. That is until he saw Clare. He inhaled sharply trying to catch his breath as she removed her long jacket to show a beautiful white gown. Her hair was done in loose curls and she looked innocent and pure, everything that Juliet symbolized. Eli just about forgot all his lines then and there, and the play hadn't even started yet.

Several minutes into the first act, the highly anticipated kissing scene where Juliet and Romeo meet for the first time was slowly approaching.

Eli, as Romeo, approached his Juliet from behind and whispered his lines into her ear. The blush on Clare's face was evident, but she had managed to stay in character. She turned in his arms as Eli held her hands the way he did while practising at Clare's house. He looked deep into her eyes and said his lines as his heart beat erratically at what was next to come, "_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._"

His heart was beating so rapidly, he was sure she must have heard it. He lowered his head to kiss her, and it seemed as if the audience was holding their breath as well. Suddenly, Clare moved her head so Eli could only get her cheek as she placed a small peck on the corner of his jaw. He looked at her confused for a moment, but it was evident that the scene must go on. Disappointment sounded from Ms. Dawes and some muttering erupted from the audience, but Eli took her hint and continued on. "_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._"

As soon as the scene ended, Declan and Ms. Dawes voiced their opinions about what happened. Clare just shrugged and continued to prepare herself for the next scene. Eli exhaled frustrated. Throughout that entire scene, Romeo had the opportunity to kiss Juliet at least twice, and Eli had failed to do so. His chance – excuse – to kiss Clare was up.

Other than the anti-climax of the kiss, the play went on without a hitch. The chemistry between Eli and Clare was indescribable, so Ms. Dawes was willing to not reprimand them for the lack of physical contact.

However, that was not Eli's plan.

The last scene was progressing, and Eli laid himself beside Clare in their prop tomb. Clare was meant to be dead to the world, so it's not like Clare could stop him . . .

Eli withdrew a vial of kool-aid, meant to be a poison, from his pocket and wrapped up his final speech, "_Here's to my love!_"

He drank the sweet tasting juice and lifted Clare's head into his arms. "_O true apothecary. Thy drugs are quick. Thus, with a kiss, I die._"

Diverting from the script, Eli leaned down and pressed his lips against Clare's in a tender kiss. Not only was this kiss surprising to the cast members and Clare, but Eli was also surprised when Clare subtly kissed him back. He felt like a boulder had been lifted from him and kissed her longer than necessary. He finally released her and feigned his death.

As the scene played out until the end of the play, no one noticed the small grin plastered on Eli's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"Eli, you did amazing!" Ms. Dawes beamed at the boy at the end of the play.

Eli looked passed her in search of Clare and casually said, "Thank you."

He left Ms. Dawes as Eli saw the reverend escort his daughter out of the auditorium with an armful of flowers. He grimaced disappointed before Declan stopped him and offered a handshake, "You didn't do too horribly out there, Goldsworthy."

"Did you expect anything less?" Eli retorted.

Declan chuckled, "Nice re-write out there. Take it easy there man."

With that Declan was replaced with a tight hug from an ever-so-proud Cece. "You were so good, baby! I'm so proud of you."

She smothered her son with kisses which he brushed off slightly embarrassed. He still had a rep to uphold. She finally released him and allowed him to celebrate with his cast mates.

Eli had to admit, he did enjoy doing the play to an extent, but out of all the cast members and production team, he was really only looking for one, and she had already walked out the door. He smiled to himself when he remembered Clare kissing him back. He wasn't sure how she would react when he did it, but he did not expect her to respond positively. After the curtains closed after the final bows, she went backstage and hurried out of her costume taking time to accept the numerous praises from everyone backstage. Eli never got a chance to talk to her.

His recollection turned sour when he saw a figure standing by the exit of the auditorium. He growled low under his breath and turned to find another exit when the man reached out to stop Eli.

"You did a fine performance out there, son." Bill Goldsworthy said with a small smile.

Eli gritted his teeth. For as long as he could remember, his father had been an empty space in his life. When Eli was young, Bill had left him and Cece and within the year, he married someone younger and became a big shot doctor. A check once a month never made up for the fact that Bill was never around, and now he had the audacity to come to Eli's play. Where was he when Eli was in jail, or when Cece was balancing two jobs?

Eli scoffed and tried to turn away but was stopped by a clasp on his arm. "I was hoping we could get a bite to eat."

"No," Eli said removing his father's arm. He pushed past him opening the door to the exit when he heard his father's voice. "Eli, don't walk away."

"You taught me how." Eli kept his back to his father as he left the school.

* * *

The days following the play, there were murmurs in the halls about the bad ass Eli locking lips with the Virgin Mary Saint Clare. Still, Clare had yet to speak to Eli, and it was time to take matters into his own hands. Kissing her confirmed something he had suppressed for weeks. Like it or not, Eli was starting to have feelings for Clare. It may not be love or in love, but it was certainly something that made Eli have Clare on his mind twenty-four hours a day. It was time to do something about it.

He found her sitting alone at her usual table at lunch. She looked paler than usual, but she had her nose buried in _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and seemed oblivious to everyone's existence, especially Eli's. Eli stood up straight and swung his bag over one of his shoulders. He slowly approached her table not caring about the watchful eyes that followed his every movement. "This seat taken?"

Clare flipped a page not looking up. "People can see."

"And that would ruin your reputation, how? What are you reading?"

"You have eyes."

He smirked amused, but she continued to talk. "It's on my list of books to read."

"Is that on your list? To finish your books?" He asked her legitimately curious. He was fascinated by the idea of accomplishing worthwhile things before his death, and after meeting Clare, he felt like he could accomplish some of them. He always wanted to be an editor or a writer or something.

She didn't answer and just continued to read.

After a few silent moments, Eli sighed heavily and adjusted his sitting position to scoot closer and lean in towards her. His hand stretched to touch her arm, but she ripped it away hastily. "Clare, I'm trying here. Maybe, maybe I'm changing. Maybe you're the reason for it."

She slammed her book shut and looked at him with fury in her eyes. "Maybe? Or is it some sweet talk?"

"It's not."

"Prove it." She picked up her bag and stormed out of the cafeteria.

She was halfway to her car with Eli going after her. She was walking down the steps of Degrassi when Eli called out, "Clare! Clare!"

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend!" She kept her back to him as she closed the distance between her and her car. She could feel the tears coming as she walked away from him. During the weeks she and Eli spent time rehearsing lines together, she thought she had found a side of Eli that he had kept hidden from the world. It turned out he only played it up so he wouldn't look like a fool in front of the school. She inhaled sharply just thinking about how she thought she might have even _liked_ Eli. And now here he was asking to break her heart again. She wouldn't let him.

She felt strong arms turn her around as her blue eyes clashed with Eli's green ones. "I don't want to just be your friend, Clare."

Her eyes flashed. "You don't know what you want."

"Neither do you. You're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you."

She gasped. "And why would that scare me?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or your faith."

She huffed walking away before Eli grabbed her turning her to face him. "You know why you're really scared? Because you want to be with me too."

There was a flicker in Clare's eyes, and a moment of hesitation. Eli stared at her waiting for her to respond, but she didn't. She just ripped herself out of Eli's grasp and drove away.

* * *

Adam rocked out on his air guitar to _Coheed and Cambria_. Eli shook his head at his friend's foolishness. It had been a day since he confronted Clare, and he was going insane. She wasn't necessarily mad at him, in fact, he thought he caught her smile at him once or twice, but they weren't exactly on speaking terms. Eli groaned at the thought as he checked the oil in Morty. Adam turned up and the music and said, "Wait, here it comes" when the guitar solo on the song came and proceeded to fall on his knees head-banging and rocking on.

Eli looked up from under the hood not in a good mood. "Dude, can you turn that down? I'm trying to work."

Adam picked himself off the ground seemingly to understand. "Oh I got it. Let's get some Rolling Stones up in here."

He inserted a random CD into the player and was about to head bang when he heard the chords of a soft sounding guitar and pop music. Needless to say, Adam was totally disappointed. "What the hell is this man?"

Eli wasn't as shocked and continued working on his car. "Clare lent it to me."

Adam shut off the radio scoffing. His expression carried a mixture of annoyance and sadness. "What's with you? It's like you don't even have time for your real friends anymore."

Eli remained silent. What was he supposed to say?

"You know, Jenna's starting to think that little lip action with Clare was a little too real."

"I'm passed the stage of caring about what Jenna thinks," Eli snorted.

"What about what I think?" Eli looked up, completely taken aback. Adam took Eli's silence as a chance to continue. "This girl's changed you, man, and you don't even know it."

"Did Jenna say that too?"

"No, but I did."

Eli tensed his jaw as he watched his best friend walk away.

* * *

"No, Clare." Reverend Randal looked his daughter in the eye, something he shouldn't have done because at that point, she had made her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy, please?" She took her father's hands in hers as they sat for dinner. "It's the last dance of the year, and I've never been to one yet."

"Honey, you know how I feel about those dances." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

She opened her mouth to object when a small fit of coughing overtook her. Randal held his breath as he got his daughter a glass of water. She sipped and smiled at him like nothing happened. "Thank you. And I know you don't like them, dad, but some friends from the friendship club have asked me to go, and I would really like to experience it."

Randal sighed. "I guess one night won't-"

He was interrupted by his daughter's hug and squeal. "Oh thank you, thank you daddy!"

Randal smiled to himself as he watched his daughter run upstairs. The least he could do was to make her happy.

* * *

**A/N: So the next chapter will deviate away from A Walk to Remember and be more Degrassi-like. The big dance? Vegas Night! What could possibly happen there? Also, thank you so much to all the reviewers. You guys really make me want to write. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or A Walk to Remember**

**

* * *

**

Jenna, Bianca, Adam and Fitz snickered in the corner behind a giant wheel during the Vegas Night Dance. They all were slightly buzzed from pre-drinking, Fitz moreso than any one of them, but they all had their eyes on their prey. None of them mentioned anything to Eli, but it wouldn't matter, he'd be totally cool with it. Earlier that day when they were scanning over the photos of the play that Jenna took when Jenna came up with a master plan to prove to the entire school that little Saint Clare may not be entirely saintly.

Lucky for them, Clare showed up to the final dance of the year with some of her "I love Jesus" friends. She was currently dancing off to the side with her friends. Fitz and his friends laughed at her. She was dressed like she was going to church, and with the amount of skin many of the girls were showing, Clare stood out.

From behind the stage, Eli had his hands on Wesley's shoulders trying to calm him down. "Are you ready for this?"

Right after Eli, Sav cut the music announcing a special performance to a special someone. Wesley gulped and looked like he was about to slip into a panic attack. "No, I'm not ready."

Eli smiled understandingly and took the freshman under his arm. "It's all right man. You will be."

Wesley felt a push from Eli as he stumbled on stage with his guitar and a bright white light in front of his face. He looked to Eli on the side in dismay, but Eli just had a fake look of shock that was quickly followed with a smirk.

The crowd silenced as the small, awkward freshman moved a hand in front of his eyes to block the light. "Uhh."

Wesley took a breath and was about to strum a chord when he locked eyes with Anya MacPherson. He gasped out loud as his fellow freshman crush watched him curiously. Before long, a loud "You suck!" came from the back of the room, and the voice was all too distinguishable as Fitz. The crowd laughed as Wesley blushed a dark crimson. He was about to run off-stage and puke when the beginning chords of _Tonight I Love You _began to play.

Wesley looked down at his guitar in confusion, but his eyes widened when he saw who was actually playing. Eli was hidden backstage playing along as he mouthed "go". Wesley took one look at Eli's threatening eyes and began playing on his own. Eventually Eli stopped playing, and Wesley began to sing the song, "_It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up, the look in your eyes says so much, nothing can touch us out here._"

The crowd started bobbing their heads. Eli smirked as he watched their reaction, and as he watched his little prodigy sing to the girl of his dreams. He grinned when Anya only looked at Wesley.

"Interesting tutoring skills," a familiar voice said behind Eli.

"I like to really jump into my work," Eli smirked turning to face Clare.

"For a second there, you looked like a rather _pushy_ tutor," Clare challenged.

"Oh, the things I do for love."

"They should change your name to cupid." Clare grinned in spite of herself.

There was a comfortable silence between them as Wesley wrapped up his song and Anya went on stage to hug him with a huge grin plastered on her face. Clare smiled sweetly at Eli. "That was really nice of you."

He just shrugged non-chalantly. "Save me a dance?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation," She responded with a smirk of her own.

He grinned and said, "Just don't forget about me."

She winked playfully before walking away, "That's near impossible."

The night progressed smoothly. Little by little, Fitz was getting more wasted, Wesley got more confident with his new girlfriend, and Eli and Clare watched each other from afar, though neither of them knew it.

Near the end of the dance, Sav decided to slow things down and end the night special for the couples out there. Everyone knew it was just his excuse to dance with his girlfriend, but no one minded it. In fact, it was the perfect opportunity for the plan to be in action.

"You got it, baby?" Bianca rubbed Fitz's shoulders as took a final swig of his alcohol-laced punch.

He looked hungrily at Clare who was talking to a group of girls in the corner. In his drunken state, Fitz noticed just how curvy Saint Clare was. She wasn't half bad. He grinned finally understanding Eli's motives. No wonder he wanted to kiss her. Hell, Fitz wanted to do more than that.

He pulled Bianca off of him and sauntered across the floor to his target. Jenna, Bianca, and Adam laughed to themselves. They would give anything to see Saint Clare lose control.

"Hey," Fitz said, slurring his words, "Wanna dance?"

The rest of the girls sighed dreamily at Fitz while Clare's eyes widened and she squeaked. "Me?"

"Of course beautiful," Fitz took Clare's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He shot a subtle grin at his friends before brushing Clare's knuckles to his lips and weaving them to the back of his neck.

Clare tried to keep her distance as she shifted back uncomfortably. She didn't necessarily say yes to Fitz's offer, but her father taught her to always give everyone a chance. She took another small step back to put more space between them when she felt Fitz hold her hips and press her body against his. He grinned down at her and said, "Tryna get away?"

She blushed nervously, "No, just dancing."

They swayed together, Clare pressed tightly against Fitz. She was starting to relax a bit when she felt Fitz's fingers leave her waist and trail further south behind her. She inhaled sharply, "Can you stop?"

Fitz just grinned and gave her backside a squeeze, "Stop what?"

She gasped and removed her hands from his neck and gently pushed against his chest. "Please stop."

Fitz just laughed and held her tighter and said in a loud, exaggerated voice, "God, Clare why can't you keep your hands off me?"

The room stop to look at Clare as she was pressed firmly against Fitz, her palms on his chest, while Fitz had released his hands an instant before. The crowd of people started to snicker at Clare's position. Who knew Saint Clare was so aggressive?

Clare stepped back from Fitz trying to distance herself, but the crowd just kept laughing and whispering.

"She was too good to be tr-"

"So much for Saint Cl-"

"He has a girlfr-"

Clare started to hyperventilate. She stood frozen in place as she saw the laughing faces. Laughing at her. It was humiliating to be caught in a position that was totally against her faith. She could feel the tears start to come and turned to go when she felt a pair of warm strong arms wrap around her.

Eli's voice whispered words of reassurance in her ear, "It's okay, it's okay. I'll take care of it."

Clare just nodded as she held herself when Eli released her. He approached Fitz with a sneer on his face and his fists clenched. All that moron did was laugh as Eli approached. Fitz put a hand on Eli's shoulder and laughed saying, "I can see why you made out with her, man. Girl's got a nice a-"

Eli shoved Fitz away from him hard. That sure shut Fitz up. His laughter was replaced with a look of shock and anger.

"What the fuck is your problem man?" He pushed Eli just as hard. He closed the gap between him and Eli, opening his mouth to speak when he felt a ring-clad fist connect with his jaw.

Fitz fell back into Bianca who was trying to sooth him, but he pulled her off of him and pointed menacingly at Eli. "We're through."

"Fine with me." Eli turned his back on Fitz and wrapped a protective arm around Clare. Jenna, along with the rest of the school, was completely baffled watching Eli walk out with Clare.

"We are through forever, Eli!"

Once outside in the cool night air, Eli took Clare's face in his hands. "I'm so sorry. Clare, are you okay?"

She had been quiet on their way out, but she covered one of Eli's hands with her own and held it. She nodded, still clearly shook by the incident. "Thank you."

Eli smiled softly. He enveloped Clare in a warm hug and almost lost himself when he inhaled her scent of lavender and cinnamon. "Let's get you home, okay?"

* * *

Eli's hearse pulled up into Clare's driveway. He knew how uncomfortable she was to be driving in a hearse, so instead of his usual metal music, he opted for the comfortable silence that they shared as they linked hands. He grinned inwardly when she didn't immediately let go of him or get out of the car when they stopped.

She smiled softly at him absent-mindedly stroking his hand with her thumb. "Thanks again."

"Anything for my Juliet," he answered with a smirk with which he was awarded with a blush.

He loved being the person to make her blush, and strangely, he wanted to keep it that way. "So, you owe me that dance."

She giggled just as her watch alarm went off. She closed her eyes in disappointment. "Sorry, but it's curfew."

He nodded understandingly. "But uh, can I see you again?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "I'll see you at school."

She had the car door partially open when she felt Eli tug on her dress. "No, I mean, do you want to go on a date? With me? Saturday night?"

Her eyes lit up briefly before she averted her gaze to her feet. "I can't."

He hid his disappointment. "Are you busy?"

"No, I mean I can't. As in, I'm not allowed to date." She offered him a soft apologetic smile.

Eli didn't see. A plan was already in motion.

* * *

"No."

"Reverend, I really think you should reconsider." Eli pleaded to the reverend when he caught him prepping for his homily.

"I have made my decision, Mr. Goldsworthy. You can show yourself out." Randal turned his attention back to his bible, but when he looked up, he found that Eli was still standing in front of him.

"Sir, I know I haven't treated Clare the way I should have, but I promise you, I will be respectful and treat her like the wonderful girl she is. So all I'm asking you is to have what you teach us every Sunday at church. Have faith."

* * *

Clare laughed as Eli drove them to The Dot. "I can't believe you asked my father for permission."

Eli grinned and held Clare's hand. "You make me sound like I'm a Neanderthal."

She smirked, "Am I wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter was up to par! Your reviews have been awesome! On that note, don't forget to review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was going through some things, and it just could not be done. Also, sorry for the crap chapter. I know it's not my best. To make it up to you guys, I'll hope to update again later on tonight or tomorrow. I'm also planning to do an M two or three shot, so keep a look out for that.

* * *

**

Eli and Clare exited the Chuck Palahniuk reading, smiling and laughing. He had to admit, this was a side of Clare he didn't know existed. And he loved it. Loved it? Yeah, he was feeling something worthwhile. He couldn't get enough of it.

"God, I love Palahniuk's prose, his characters are so raw and forceful and dark." Eli grinned walking backwards facing Clare. She continued, "Not as dark as his characters, geez they're sociopathic."

Eli grinned pulling her close pulling her close to him. He smiled a smile just for her when he saw her blush. It wasn't the first time that night where he completely lost himself in her eyes. She looked away for a second before she looked back into his eyes smirking. "So what else is in store for tonight?"

Eli wrapped his arm around Clare protectively. She snuggled closer to him when he said, "I'm full of surprises, Edwards."

She giggled when he stopped outside The Dot. "Back here, Elijah?"

"Doesn't matter where you are. As long as you're in good company," he motioned to himself.

They talked softly for a while until Clare tugged on Eli's hand humming softly to the music playing at Above the Dot. "I owe you a dance."

For once, it was Eli who blushed. "I was kind of joking about that one." He continued when he saw the look of rejection on her face. "Not that I don't want to dance with you, I do, I just, uh, don't. Dance. Like I can't"

She giggled and kept tugging, "Everyone can dance."

"I'm a nobody," he said as she finally got him up. She rolled her eyes and said, "Elijah Goldsworthy a nobody? Doubt it."

She put a hand in his palm and placed his hand on her waist before finally resting her free hand on his shoulder. He looked down the whole time, and when she tried to get him to look up, he stepped on her foot.

"Told you I was bad."

"In all fairness, you did warn me."

Instead of pulling away, she removed her hand from his palm and held the back of his neck gently as both of his hands went to her waist. They swayed softly immersed in their own little world. "What else is on your list?"

"Get a piercing, write a best seller," she smiled softly. "Witness a miracle."

"What's number one?"

She smiled playfully but shook her head. He smirked amused but continued, "My number one is getting out of this town."

"I don't think getting out is the problem. It's more like figuring out what you're going to do when you get somewhere."

He looked perplexed by her response. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can do anything."

Eli stared into her completely serious eyes, and he inhaled sharply. He heard time and time again how much of a screw up he was. Not once did he ever hear something like. He smiled and pulled Clare closer to him.

* * *

"Told you it wouldn't hurt," Eli and Clare sat outside the bench outside a tattoo and piercing parlor. She gingerly touched the ring in her cartilage. "My father would kill me."

He faced her and stroked the back of her neck. "It's just a clip on. I'm the one who went through any real pain here."

She giggled at his exaggerated tone and playfully swatted at him, accidentally brushing his red and tender ear. "Ow!"

"Oh!" She cautiously took his face in her hands to get a better look at his ear. "Man up, Goldsworthy."

He faked hurt. He poked her sides teasing, "I could say the same about you, Edwards. Thought you were a risk taker."

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She suddenly stood tugging him up. "Come on."

Before he could say anything, she was dragging him back into the tattoo parlor.

* * *

"You lied, it does hurt," Clare pouted as she gingerly touched her newly pierced ear. "But thank you. That's one more off the list."

Eli looked uneasy at her. He wasn't sure if piercing her ear on their first date was the smartest thing to do, but she reassured him that it was her choice. She also gave him a kiss on the cheek to distract him. Even though, he still was on thin ice with Reverend Randal. "Your dad's gonna kill me."

Clare grinned. "Yes."

Eli shook his head as the girl just giggled stepping out onto a path.

"Are you cold?" Eli asked as they walked hand in hand by the lake.

She didn't answer but just remained quiet as if in complete bliss. She released his hand walking a few paces ahead of him and looked out into the water. The wind whispered softly through her curls and danced around the hem of her dress. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply and said, "How can you be in a place like this, in this moment, and still not believe?"

He knew what she was referring to and sighed. He ruffled a hand through his dark hair and answered, "You're lucky to be so sure."

"It's like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it." She embraced herself in serenity.

"What do you feel?"

"Everything. Wonder, beauty, joy and love."

Although Eli didn't believe in God, he looked at Clare and knew that something out there created something amazing and wonderful when they created Clare. He quietly stepped behind her and ran his hands up her arms slowly turning her.

Her eyes stared up at him in curiosity and amazement. Out of every guy in the school, it was Eli who made her feel hot and cold at the same time. Safe yet rebellious. She looked scared and fragile in Eli's hands. He leaned his head in whispering, "I might kiss you."

"I might be bad at it," she shakily replied.

"Oh well, I don't know . . ." Before he could finish the sentence, Eli pressed his lips firmly against hers. She gasped at the suddenness of it but reveled in the rightness. She let out a whimper and let her hand fall on his shoulder. Although brief, the kiss left them both breathless. Clare could barely form complete sentences. Eli looked deeply at the beautiful girl in front of him and felt complete. He felt as if no one else mattered. No one except Clare.

In a surge of emotion, he blurted out what he felt. "I love you, Clare."

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Her mouth was partially opened, and she felt as if her heart slowed down significantly. A minute passed, but for Eli it felt like hours. His face reddened and he croaked out, "It would be a good time if you said something."

"I told you not to fall in love with me," she whispered.

It wasn't quite the response Eli was hoping for, but it wasn't necessarily a rejection either. He felt elated when Clare leaned her head forward meeting Eli halfway.

Both of them were elated in the feeling of sharing their real second kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**A/N: I know I promised this update yesterday. I suck I know. But this chapter has some scenes seen through Clare's point of view whereas it was usually from Eli's, so I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is just a filler chapter, but hopefully the next chapter or two will be up to your guys' standards!

* * *

**

Several days later, Clare awoke feeling happy and complete. She and Eli had been an official couple for almost a week now, and she could truly admit that she loved Eli. She lay in bed as the sun shone through her window curtains overlooking her balcony. Just the other night, Eli had surprised her at night just to see her. She grinned at the memory.

_"Eli, you shouldn't be out here," she whispered in a harsh tone as she saw the black-clad boy stand in the middle of her lawn with a few pebbles in his hand._

_"Is it a sin to see my girlfriend?" He smirked. Even from a distance, he could still see the pink creep up on Clare's pale, soft cheeks._

_He stuffed his hands in his pockets looking at her from under his bangs. "Just wanted to wish you a good night."_

_Clare giggled and blew him a kiss. "Good night, Eli."_

_He lingered momentarily but stood at attention when he saw a light flick on inside the house. He said another good night before quietly sneaking off the Edwards lawn. He didn't want to have to see Reverend Randal after hours. _

The previous days had been different to say the least for Clare. Eli had picked up Clare for school every morning, and every morning new people would gawk and stare at them. She'd hear whispers about what Eli was doing with a girl like her, or that Clare must have given up her virtue if she was with a boy like Eli. But instead of fretting about these rumours, Eli would wrap his arm tighter around Clare and walk her to class, talking about any and everything.

Clare hummed softly to herself as she made breakfast. She had just gotten off the phone with Eli and was feeling in an extra good mood. Her father entered the kitchen with a bible and newspaper under his arm noticing a spring in Clare's step.

Randal sighed. He never saw his daughter completely elated before, but he was still worried about her. She was his little girl, and he didn't want her going into something she wasn't prepared for.

"Clare," he walked to her using his stern voice.

"Morning daddy," she smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Clare," he removed his glasses sighing. "I want to talk to you about that boy."

Any other teenager would have rolled their eyes and turned away, but Clare waited patiently. "You've been spending a lot of time with that boy. You've been staying out late doing God knows what."

She shook her head confused. "Dad, he's gotten me home before curfew. Do you really not trust me to control myself around him?"

She said this in such a soft voice with no venom at all that it was almost difficult for Randal to argue. But then he remembered that Eli and his friends were responsible for putting a member of their community in the hospital and proceeded with his harsh tone. "It's not you I don't trust. You're acting with that boy like you're-"

"In love?"

He grimaced at the thought. "Clare, you are a child."

"Dad, look at me. I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting childish." He said with much venom he almost regretted saying it when he saw the hurt look on Clare's face.

Her expression of hurt quickly changed to a soft smile. "I love him."

He searched his daughter's eyes for any uncertainty but found none. He closed his eyes turning away from her. "Then be fair to him, Clare. Before things get worse."

Randal briefly turned back to his daughter to kiss her temple, regrettably noticing how pale she looked.

Clare sighed looking down and turned back to the bacon that was slightly charred.

* * *

Eli leaned over to give Clare a kiss as she entered his hearse which was parked outside The Dot. She smiled against his mouth giving him a softer after peck.

"What did you tell your dad?" Eli asked as he drove them to the spot he wanted to show Clare.

"The truth. I just left you out of it."

Eli smirked taking Clare's hand in his and brushed his lips against it gently. He arrived in a wooded area and helped Clare out of the car. "What are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise."

Clare let Eli lead her through the wood. The young couple talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. Finally, Eli stopped and watched for Clare's expression. He grinned when he saw her lips part in a gasp.

The abandoned church had rubble strewn around the base, but some stained glass windows still held up. Even though it was torn down and left alone, the church still had a sense of majesty to it.

"Eli, where'd you find this place?"

He didn't answer her quite yet, but released her hand to go behind a rock pulling out a picnic basket and blanket that he had hid there earlier. Clare beamed at him. "You planned this."

"I'm capable of thinking ahead," he said as he set down the blanket on the concrete near a wall "Which is why I brought my mom's cookies, a thermos of hot chocolate, and a cuddling blanket."

She grinned and asked playfully, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Are you seduceable?" He asked as he took a seat against the wall and laid the blanket over his legs. He smirked when she shook her head teasingly. "Well, good think I'm a thinker."

He produced a second blanket and patted the space beside him. Instead of sitting next to him, Clare sat in between his legs with her back pressed against his chest. He wrapped her blanket snuggly around her and kisses the base of her neck.

He moved his head for her to relax against him comfortably. "So, what's your number one?"

She breathed in sync with Eli's breathing and felt loved and felt the love she felt for Eli. It was so strong it almost consumed her. She leaned her head to face his and placed a small peck on the corner of his jaw. "To marry in the church where my mother grew up. Where my parents were married."

Eli leaned his head against hers. Every second he was with this girl, he felt something whell up inside him. In that split instant, he could see his future. He could see himself standing at the altar as Clare walked towards him in a glistening white dress. He could see the early quiet early mornings as they lay in bed just being with each other. He could even see a little girl looking just like Clare staring up at him with her giant baby blues begging for Eli to pick her up.

More importantly, it was Clare he could see in every step of his life. He smiled feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Sorry again for the crap chapter, but stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Cece shrieked when Eli poked her sides from behind. "Eli!"

He smirked and pecked her cheek, taking the chair across from her at the breakfast table. She looked him over the top of her coffee mug and noticed his wardrobe. "Did you just get in?"

He poured a cup of coffee of his own and nodded. She pursed her lips. "Eli, were you with Clare?" When he didn't answer she continued, "Baby, be careful, she's the reverend's daughter."

"Mom," he stopped her and smiled sheepishly. "It's different with her."

Cece studied her son's face and sighed. "It better be different with her." She took a sip of her coffee, and when Eli wasn't looking, threw a crumbled piece of paper at his head. He gave her a perplexed look, and she said, "Open it."

He unravelled the paper to see his own writing: _Go to college, write a novel, record a song_.

"It's an ambitious list, Eli," Cece commented. She stopped briefly to mull over her choice of words. "But you're gonna have to work really hard, baby boy."

"I can do that." He said defensively. She smiled softly taking her son's hands in his. "Yeah, you can."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Mama, Clare, Clare has faith in me. She makes me want to be . . . different. Better. She's like my rock."

Cece smiled at Eli and kissed his forehead. Her baby boy had grown up and fallen in love.

* * *

Eli held Clare's hand as they walked the streets, casually passing by the tattoo parlour where they had gotten their ears pierced, and passing The Dot where he saw Adam, Fitz, Bianca and Jenna. He couldn't believe how much he had changed ever since meeting Clare. He took one look at Clare's face and smiled inwardly. He wouldn't have had it any other way. He pulled Clare under his arm but squinted when she seemed to resist.

Eli stopped her and faced her to him. For the first time, he noticed how pale she looked. Yes, Clare had always had fair skin, but recently she looked . . .tired and ill. He noticed that her curls had less bounce to it, and he wondered if he had gotten her sick the week before. Damn. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her when he had that cold.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked draping his leather jacket over her shoulders. She smiled weakly and nodded.

He didn't necessarily believe her, but the passionate kiss her gave her made him forget what they were talking about. He was surprised when he felt Clare's tongue poke at Eli's lips. Usually he was the one who initiated it. He deepened the kiss getting complete control of it and smiled against her mouth when he heard Clare gasp breathlessly. She tensed up almost automatically and pulled away looking towards the sidewalk. Eli ducked his head to look at Clare's face. "Clare, what is it?"

Clare's eyes whelled up with tears and Eli automatically held her, but she shimmied out of his grasp taking deep breaths and wiping away her tears. Eli held his breath preparing himself. She's gonna break up with me. I know it. She's gonna leave me.

After a few silent moments, she looked up into his eyes. Her usual baby blues turned royal blue with the tears. "I'm sick."

He nodded understandingly and pinned his jacket tighter around her. "Okay, we'll get you home, and you'll feel better tomorrow."

She ripped Eli's jacket off her and pushed it into his hands. "No, Eli. I'm sick."

He face had a mixture of shock from her sudden outrage and confusion. He understood what sick meant. Hence, taking her home. But why was she crying?

She put her hand to her forehead shielding her tears briefly before looking up and whispering in a shaky voice. "I have leukemia."

He chuckled nervously once thinking it was some sick joke. When she didn't laugh with him, his breathing hitched. "Wha-, no. No, you're, you're eighteen. You-"

Clare held back a sob as she watched Eli's face crumple up in pain. "No, I found out two years ago, and I've stopped responding to treatments."

He gulped and tensed his jaw, wiping his face from his watery eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said with more venom then he would have liked.

"The doctors said to live my life as best as I could. I didn't want anyone to be weird around me."

"Even me?"

"Especially you!" She hugged herself, letting out a heart-wrenching gasp. "I-I was getting along with everything great, and then you came along!"

Eli closed his eyes but opened them quickly, scared that if he kept them closed for too long, Clare would disappear. He saw her frail, sickly looking bodily and just wanted to hold her and hide her away from the world. But if he squeezed too hard, he might hurt her even more.

How could this happen to her? To Clare? Not his Clare. He could feel his fists tighten. So much for God. Just when he thought that maybe, just maybe, there was something beyond him. Some sort of force, this happens! Look at what he did! Taking away the most innocent, most perfect person in the world. He did his best to hide his anger, but it was as if Clare was reading his mind. She always had a knack for that. "I don't need a reason to be angry with God."

* * *

Eli pushed Morty to his limits, and the old hearse whined in protest. Tears blurred his vision so much so that driving under the circumstances was hazardous. From Toronto all the way to Mississauga, Eli kept replaying what had happened that night. At first their date had started out as normal and happy, and out of nowhere, a house came crashing down on them. Clare is dying. When she turned and ran away from him in tears, Eli wanted to run after her and hold her, but he couldn't move from the spot she had left him.

Driving close to 100 miles an hour, all h could imagine was Clare's lifeless form. She's dying. Eli gasped when he heard a horn honk from another car he had almost t-boned. He didn't even care of the man cursing at him. All he could think of was to save Clare.

Arriving at his father's large house well into the night, Eli ran out of Morty, too anxious to turn off the engine and held his finger down on the door bell and banging on the mahogany wood door. "Dad! Dad, open up!"

A few unresponsive seconds later, Eli deemed his father a failure and banged his fist against the door putting a dent in it. He was about to storm away when the porch late came on and Bill came out wearing a Dead Hand shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms. "Eli? Boy, why are you crying?"

"It's my girlfriend. Clare, she's . . ." he took a breath to steady himself, scared that if he admitted what was wrong, it would be real. "She has cancer. And I need you to come and see her right now. I need you to make her better."

Bill closed his eyes in sorrow. Not only did his son come rushing in the middle of the night because he needed him, his son came rushing for his girlfriend. He sighed and put a hand on Eli's shoulder. It was the most contact they've had since Eli's birth. However the small intimacy was broken just as quick as it happened.

Eli smacked his father's hand off his shoulder and yelled in frustration, "Can you help me or not?"

"Eli, I don't know her history. I'm a cardiologist, I'm not that kind of doctor."

Eli sneered. Even when Eli needed him the most, his father was always making excuses. He wasn't even trying to help Clare. Eli shook his head and backed away. "Forget it."

Eli hopped into Morty ignoring the calls from his father.

* * *

Clare had been avoiding Eli's calls, texts and messages for the past three days. Even at school, she avoided him. She'd get there extra early, work on articles for the school newspaper, be polite in class, and during her lunch, she'd work vigorously on the yearbook. It was killing Eli to know that Clare was going through this without him.

Eli, still completing his school punishment, was disposing of the litter he collected on school grounds when he felt a presence behind him. He wanted it to be Clare, but he knew that wasn't the feel of how she walked. He did, however, recognize the presence behind him. He'd known it since the grade school days.

"Hey," Adam said feebly.

Eli nodded his acknowledgment as he replaced the gloves and garbage bag. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Adam to speak. He was here for a reason wasn't he? "I talked to your mom."

Eli tensed up instantly. He knew what Adam was referring to. He had spent hours laying numb in Cece's lap like a little boy, but after that, he had locked himself in his room blaring music. Eli nodded letting Adam continue. "So you and Clare huh?"

"Yeah, me and Clare. She's the best person I've ever known."

The two boys glanced at each other, neither saying any more or any less, but the silence between them was comforting and understanding.

Adam looked down, "Listen, Eli. I'm sorry."

Eli waited a few moments. Clare had taught him to forgive and to have faith. It was, after all, Adam. "I didn't know what she meant to you and that night-"

"It's all right man." Eli clasped his hand on Adam's shoulder. "It's okay."

The month of silence and cold shoulders between the two best friends were forgotten with the handshake they had created in their youth. Eli knew he couldn't stay mad at Adam forever, and Adam knew that no matter what Eli was going through, he'd support him. Eli grinned inwardly. Clare would be so proud of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: I am soo sorry for the insanely long wait. School has been hectic with final exams literally two weeks away, and I can't promise I'll update regularly until school is dunzo. Thank you for all those still reading and reviewing. I suck, but if you guys are still here, here is chapter twelve. **

**

* * *

**

For a full week, Eli did the same routine every day. He woke up, went to school, did his community service, and he would sit on Clare's front steps waiting for her to open her door. Some days, he could hear the curtains rustle behind him and smirked inwardly knowing that Clare was watching him from the inside. But he couldn't help but be sad, knowing that just through the other side of the door, Clare was in there, sick, tired, and alone. Every day Eli left little gifts for her. At first it would be something small like a single flower or a box of her favourite candy, but eventually he left his trademark headphones.

Today, he sat and left a shopping bag with a new sweater for Clare. One that he had actually picked out himself. It was embarrassing for him to say the least, but he did it for Clare. Even though he didn't get passed the door, he reveled in the fact that at least she was accepting his gifts. He wanted her to have something of his just in case. He kicked himself inwardly for even thinking that thought. _Clare will be fine._ He just knew it. She had to be.

Eli heard the door open, and his heart skipped a beat. It was either Clare, which he hoped, or the reverend telling him to go home. He turned cautiously, and just like every day, he was disappointed in only seeing Reverend Randal at the door.

Eli tried to look past him in order to see into the house. Maybe he could get a glimpse of Clare and see how she was. But Randal shut the door and took a seat next to Eli. "Son, you need to go home."

Eli nodded and motioned for the bag to be taken inside. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"Elijah," Randal sighed, not looking like the intimidating reverend for once, but a burdened father. "Elijah, she doesn't want you to see her like this."

Eli stood up and made eye contact with the elder man. "With all due respect, I'm not going anywhere. Please tell Clare that." He shook the reverend's hand firmly before heading to his car.

* * *

For the past few days, Eli could barely get out of bed. The only thing that fueled his energy was the thought that maybe he would see Clare and somehow, everything would be better. But no. Every day he woke up and sat on Clare's porch. This particular day, Eli decided to skip school. Sure, it would ruin his probation, but right now, he didn't give a shit. It's not like Clare was going to be in school anyway so what was the point?

He had to admit, it was nice that he and Adam had reconciled and he had someone to talk to ever since Clare stopped coming to school, but it wasn't the same. Eli drove until he found himself at the abandoned church where he had taken Clare for their date.

He stayed standing, leaning against the spot where they had their picnic and exchanged words of love with each other. He closed his eyes, wishing he could hold Clare in his arms and tell her it'd be okay.

He heard a twig snap and leave rustle, but he kept his eyes closed, convinced it was just the wind. He smiled softly as he felt a light breeze move against his face. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. Eli opened his eyes when he heard a soft sigh and felt a presence near him. He gasped when he saw who it was.

"Hi," Clare whispered softly, standing directly in front of Eli, almost touching him. Eli still couldn't comprehend that Clare was in front of him. He hadn't seen her in so long that he was sure she was just a figure of his imagination, but she continued to speak, "Eli, I'm, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner."

Eli watched as Clare hugged herself taking a step away from him. She was pale and looked tired. Some patches of her skin were a soft yellow in colour and it was clear she was losing weight, but Eli still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. God, how could he be so stupid? He took her out every day and stayed out late. He shook hard as he spoke. "I should have kept you inside. We shouldn't have gone to all those places. You should have been-"

She took a step forward and touched his arm to calm him. "Eli, if anything, you kept me healthy longer."

Eli was quiet for a minute. He dared not move or blink just in case she disappeared, but he dared not touch her just in case she broke from his grip. He looked down at his skull rings and closed his eyes in cruel irony. The kid who was morbid was terrified of his girlfriend dying. "Are you scared?"

Clare put on a small nervous smile. "To death."

"It's not funny, Clare."

She stepped to Eli and put her hands around the back of his neck. Eli suddenly pulled her into a tight hug as both of their tears shed. Clare clutched Eli like her life depended on it. Her tears streamed down her cheeks and fell onto Eli's shoulder. She took a few shaky breaths to steady her breathing. "I-I'm scared."

Eli pressed their foreheads together, refusing to let go of Clare. His previous fear evaporated knowing that his arms would keep her safe. "Don't leave me," he whispered in a small voice.

"I won't," she promised.

* * *

Clare giggled as Eli spun her and brought her back into a dance formation. She had gotten her colour back in her face, and she looked healthier than ever. Clare had told Eli it was all thanks to prayer, and Eli couldn't help but have a little faith in the Big Man. He had Clare is his arms, dancing in fact, on her balcony past her curfew. There sure as hell is some greater power at play here.

Clare sighed and rested her head against Eli's chest following his movements. "Where did you learn how to dance, Elijah?"

"I'm a man of many talents. And I'm hurt that you doubt me." Eli smirked as he swayed them. He was sure to concentrate on the timing like Cece had taught him a few days prior. They had spent many hours practising Eli's technique, but Cece didn't have the heart to tell her baby boy that it was only the basic box step.

"What happened to 'I can't dance'," Clare giggled swatting him playfully.

"What happened to 'everyone can dance'?"

Clare looked up and smiled at Eli who met her with a passionate chaste kiss. They pulled apart when they heard a harsh "ahem" coming from Clare's room. "Say goodnight to Mr. Goldsworthy and come inside, Clare."

Eli pulled Clare into a tight hug and pecked her briefly. "Good night."

"Night," she whispered as she stepped back into her room. "I love you."

Eli flashed her a real smile. He loved that she loved him. And he most certainly loved loving her. "I love you too Edwards."

He was almost going to climb down the tree next to her balcony when he realized the reverend was watching him. If he knew how easy Eli could get into Clare's room, that tree would be chopped down before either of them realized it.

Clare and Randal watched as Eli exited through the front door and walked slowly across their lawn to his hearse. "Clare, I will never know what you see in that boy."

Clare continued watching out the window and smiled softly. Eli was hers. Eli Goldsworthy wanted her. She couldn't imagine living every day if he wasn't in it. She could hear her father rant about Eli, but she didn't care. She knew what he was like. Just thinking about him made her feel lightheaded. She squinted as she felt a head rush even though she was already standing.

"Clare? Sweetie, are you okay?" Randal asked taking her arm.

"Yeah I'm . . ." she collapsed to the ground hearing her father call out her name frantically. The world was spinning and becoming fuzzy. The last thing she heard was her father bellowing Eli's name out the window and smiled inwardly. It'll be okay. Eli's coming. It'll all be okay . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Randal paced fervently outside Clare's hospital room. He clutched a red jewelled rosary, a token from his late wife, between his thumb and forefinger and prayed silently. Every so often he heard a moan or whimper escape Clare's lips but before he could even put his head up, Eli was clutching her hand and brushing hair out of her face. Sometimes before he would fall asleep, Randal would replay the sound of Clare's body thumping to the ground looking lifeless. The image still haunted him even in his waking hours.

Randal stopped pacing and leaned against the door frame. It was close to midnight, and Eli hadn't left Clare's side all weekend. The most he did was leave to go to the washroom, but never did that boy leave her side. His eyes were red from crying, and his clothes were disheveled from constant wear, but that didn't stop the boy. It took much convincing to get Eli to go to school the next day. Randal pointed out that if Eli didn't complete his probation he would be expelled and Clare would be mighty disappointed in him. Eli couldn't argue with that.

After letting the young couple have a few more brief moments alone, Randal walked in and clasped Eli on the shoulder. "Son, you better go on home and get some rest."

Eli didn't budge. "I'm not tired."

The reverend nodded. "Give us a minute?"

Eli looked over at Clare who was barely awake. She gave him a soft reassuring smile and attempted to squeeze Eli's hand but he barely felt a pulse. He leaned over and kissed her forehead promising to return before leaving the reverend and his daughter alone.

Randal took Eli's vacated seat and removed his reading glasses. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes feeling the pressures of fatherhood on his shoulders. No parent should outlive their child. It wasn't right. God has a plan. He always has a plan.

"Daddy?" Clare's feeble voice called. Randal looked up and felt tears come to his eyes. It pained him to see his only daughter connected to tubes, lying small in a hospital bed.

"Daddy," Clare slowly tried to reach out her hand which Randal leaned forward to clutch. "Daddy, it's okay."

Randal let out a shaky breath and stood to sit on the side of Clare's bed. "You're so brave, honey."

"Dad," Clare paused to take get her breathing under order. "I had you to help me."

Randal brought his daughter's knuckle up to brush it to his lips. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know, Clare. After your mama died," the reverend took a breath to stable himself. "I just had you. Just you and me, darling. And when we found out . . ."

"I know, dad."

"I kept you close, Clare, because I didn't want to lose you." Randal brushed his cheek against Clare's knuckles. "I don't want to lose you, Clare."

Tears streamed down Clare's cheeks as she watched her father weep. Randal ducked his head down and heaved as sobs came over him. "You won't, daddy. You won't."

* * *

Eli was stressed as he drove to the hospital. Clare had been in there well over a week, and it killed him to admit that it looked like she was getting worse. The doctors weren't happy with your results, and it looked as if she wasn't getting better. When Eli found out, he broke down and cried in front of his mom and Adam. It was as if his world was coming to an end. But still, he visited her every day after school and stayed there well past visiting hours. He had gotten to know the staff quite well. Even so, when he would visit, Clare would be sleeping most of the time, but Eli was content just watching her and making sure she was safe.

He had been reading up on universities in the corner of Clare's room when he felt eyes watching him. He immediately knew who it was and without looking up, he said, "It's rude to stare, Edwards."

Clare giggled weakly as Eli stood up and went to sit in the chair by her bed. "How you feeling?"

Eli shrugged and moved hair out of Clare's face. Just recently, the tubes were taken off of Clare and she was able to breathe and eat on her own. "I've been better."

She leaned her head against his chest after he had settled himself in her bed with his arm wrapped around her. "What were++++++ you doing?"

"University stuff."

She smiled up at him. "I'm proud of you."

Eli smiled. Before meeting Clare, he had no intention of going to university or college. He just wanted to get out of this town, find a job, and live his life. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Me too."

She sat up a little, trying to get something, but fell back when she didn't have the strength to continue. Eli looked worried. "Clare?"

She leaned back on the bed and motioned to the table beside her. "I have something for you."

Eli sat up facing her and leaned over to get a small book. Eli made a face at it, but Clare giggled. "Don't worry, it's not a bible."

He sifted through the book. It was full of handwritten sentences. Clare sighed, closing her eyes feeling sleep coming over her. "It was my mother's. She liked to write down quotes." She weakly motioned to a bookmarked page which Eli flipped to. "That was the passage read at my parent's wedding."

Eli began to read it aloud:

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres_.

Eli read it and grinned. He had heard the reverend say this passage, especially near Valentine's Day. He smirked. "I thought you said it wasn't a bible."

"It's a passage from the bible, Eli." Clare smiled. "I thought you were smarter."

Eli bowed his head and studied her. She opened an eye when she noticed how quiet it got. "What's wrong?"

"Why?" He continued when she looked confused. "Why are you with me?"

She smiled and mustered enough strength to weave a hand behind his neck. "Because I love you." She turned his head to face her when he tried to avoid her gaze. "I know you don't believe, Eli, but I believe God has greater plans for me. He sent me you for a reason. You're my miracle."

Eli's tears came down faster than ever. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Clare's mouth. He was Clare's miracle. Hell, if anything, she was his miracle. He pressed their foreheads together after kissing her softly but passionately. "I love you too."

* * *

Eli banged on his father's door late at night. He stuffed his hands in his pockets sheepishly as he recalled the news Clare had shared with him.

_He had been walking into the hospital to go visit Clare when a nurse was wheeling her out of her room with her father close behind. Eli looked confused, but Clare had the biggest smile on her face. "I get to go home! Please thank your father for me."_

_The nurse continued to push Clare leaving Eli and Randal to hang back. Randal put a hand on Eli's shoulder and his lips curled into a smile. "Your father has offered to pay for private home care."_

Eli waited outside his father's door remembering the joy on Clare's face as she sat in her living room and enjoyed the feeling of being home. The door opening jarred him out his thoughts.

Eli looked up from his bangs, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. His father stepped towards him as Eli muttered a shaky, "Thank you. Thanks dad."

Bill cautiously put his arms around Eli and almost instantly, Eli hugged his father back. The two Goldsworthy hugged tightly mumbling words of apology and gratitude.

The bond created in that instant was memorable and long overdue. Everything said and unsaid was shared in that tight embrace. For the first time since Clare had been put under doctor's care, Eli felt as if everything was going to be okay. Whatever happens, it was meant to be.

* * *

Randal had called Eli down for some coffee when Clare had fallen asleep. He hated leaving her side, but an energy boost was exactly what Eli needed. The two men sat at the breakfast table in a comfortable silence. Randal had long ago accepted that Eli would be sticking around, and knowing that Eli made his little girl happy was good enough.

Eli sipped his coffee tiredly. He tried to gulp it as quickly as possible in order to get to Clare faster, but his burnt tongue was a lesson to him.

Randal took a seat across from Eli and sighed. "How have you been doing, Elijah? Where have you decided to go to school?"

"I've been working on my writing. I need some entrance pieces to get into a creative writing program."

"You really love her don't you?" Randal studied Eli intently.

He gazed up and looked Clare's father straight in the eye. "Yes."

Randal nodded and smiled genuinely. "Take care of her. For as long as you can."

The unspoken words of how long Clare had left hung between them. Neither of them wanted to think of how long Clare had left. The doctors said it could be any day, but Eli knew that they had time. He had time to give her her miracle.

He finished his coffee and gave the reverend a reassuring grin. "I will take care of her. I promised her that."

* * *

Clare leaned back against Eli's chest as they sat out on her balcony. She had finished reading a few pages of Eli's novel he had begun. She set the folder down and turned her head to kiss his jaw. "I love it already."

He smirked. "Well it's hard not to love greatness."

"I was talking about the book." She giggled.

He placed a tender kiss on the base of her neck. "What about the author?"

She sighed, nestling herself into him. She loved the way his arms wrapped protectively around her, and she loved how beautiful he made her feel even when she was frail-looking. "What about the author?" She challenged.

"Do you love me?"

She turned her head to face him and smiled with her eyes. "Yes."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Eli looked down nervously then back up again. "Will you marry me?"

Clare's eyes widened in surprise. She searched Eli's face for any sign of joking, but instead, he held up a ring with a small diamond on it. She gasped and then smiled widely. "Yes!" She laughed happily, wrapping her arms around Eli's neck in a tight embrace.

His lips found hers as they both smiled against each other. Eli pulled back and found Clare still beaming. "Really?"

"Yes, Eli." She kissed him briefly before he wiped the single tear from her cheek. "I'll marry you."

* * *

**A/N: This is the second last chapter. The next one is going to be written differently. You'll see when I put it up. It is already written, it's just a matter of editing it and whatnot. Thanks for sticking with me for so long. The update is coming soon. Don't forget to review! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the last chapter, and I decided to update it now because it's super short. I hope you guys liked reading it. If you thought this was a slack chapter, my bad, but I kind of liked how it ended like this. **

* * *

From the best-selling novel of Elijah Goldsworthy: _Miracle_

The summer was absolutely perfect. Clara and Elliott spent Clara's final days in total bliss. They married in the same church her parents were wed in, but sadly, the summer turned to fall, and as the season turned cold and the leaves were depleting of life, so too was Clara.

Despite looking paler and feeling weaker, Clara still glowed as radiant as the first time Elliott saw her. Too weak to talk, Clara weakly rested her cold palm against Elliott's warm cheek if only for a few seconds. Her eyes said everything her voice couldn't. He inhaled sharply. As pale and fragile as she looked, her eyes remained the same crystal clear, bright, baby blues. He kissed her palm, clutching her longer, just to have her in his life for one more second if he could. But the second was up.

She went peacefully, Elliott never leaving her side and clutching her hand in silent prayer. The otherwise silent room contained heart-wrenching sobs from the young man who lost the love of his life, the woman who changed everything. His miracle.

Years later, Elliott Greensmith still loved the woman who made a difference in his life. There were times when he wanted to give up, to be with her, but a look down on his left hand to the ring that meant everything to him would help him persevere. But those were times of desperate measure. If Elliott learned anything from Clara, it was one thing: faith. She had faith in him, and despite her absence, she still did. Elliott would just close his eyes and feel the breeze of the wind.

"It's like the wind," she once said. "I can't see it, but i know it's there."

He smiled whenever he felt the wind brush through his hair and tingle up his spine. He would open his eyes and exhale. I love you too.

_In loving memory of my one and only, Clare Diane Goldsworthy

* * *

_

**And there you have it! It's finally complete. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and read. It really meant a lot to me. You guys are awesome!**

**=)  
**


End file.
